Te necesito
by shannea
Summary: Bella decide ir a vivir con su padre a Forks… ella siente que alguien ahí le necesita ayuda y lo mismo con Jasper, su mejor amigo, ellos comparten esa extraña sensación. Juntos van a descubrir quiénes son y el por qué de sus sufrimientos
1. El llamado doloroso

**Primer capítulo de esta extraña historia, solo les dejo en claro que la trama es mía, los personajes no (y claro es lo mas obvio si es un fanfic xD). Esta historia salió de una neblina blanca de mi mente, y nos es copia de ninguna otra idea ajena, solamente se me ocurrió, asique si hay alguna historia o idea parecida en verdad les digo que yo no sé nada. Yo solo me siento inspirada y dejo fluir las palabras. **

**Resumen:**_ "Bella decide ir a vivir con su padre a Forks… ella siente que alguien ahí le necesita ayuda y lo mismo con Jasper, su mejor amigo, ellos comparten esa extraña sensación. Juntos van a descubrir quiénes son y el por qué de sus sufrimientos" _

"**El llamado doloroso"**

_**Bella POV**_

Era un día tormentoso, la lluvia caía con fuerza como si el cielo se estuviera desahogando. _Tal vez el este triste_- pensé para mí misma, mientras veía torrentadas de agua caer por el suelo llevándose todo lo que se encontraba en su paso. Estaba concentrada en la lluvia que me sobresalte al escuchar un fuerte trueno, lo que causo que me callera de espalda. _Y agonizando- _volví a pensar, se notaba como él se reflejaba, en cada nube, en cada gota y hasta truenos, demuestran su preocupación. Inmediatamente agarre mi collar apretándolo con fuerza y mientras sentía como este estaba totalmente caliente. Corrí a la cama mientras agarraba protectoramente mi piedra y me metía entre las sabanas apagando la luz. Ya sabía que era lo que venía, _él quería algo_.

_-Dime que sucede, porque estas tan triste- _le dije, yo sabía que me necesitaba- _sé que me necesitas, y sabes que yo siempre te ayudare. Muéstrame lo que quieres- _pensé para él mientras cerraba mis ojos y me rendía al sueño-

Vi a mí alrededor, era un claro, todo era hermoso un paisaje muy pintoresco y digno de ser retratado. Estaba rodeada por muchas flores, y de repente sentí las ganas de correr, revolcarme y acosarme en el claro. Sentía una alegría rebosarme, había paz en el lugar, era tan tranquilo que me llenaba interiormente, me sentía _como _en _casa._

Tan entretenida estaba que no me percate que en el silencio se lograba escuchar un gemido, un agonizante y doloroso gemido. Esos ruidos llenos de tristeza me llegaban al corazón logrando sentir su dolor, es como si ese alguien sufría, y yo sufría con ese alguien. Me dedique a mirar por todos lados para encontrar la fuente de origen, pero no vi nada. Seguí buscando hasta que logre vislumbrar un bulto en el pasto, se encontraba de espalda hecho un ovillo y agarrándose las piernas posando su cabeza entre medio de ellas, no lograba verle más que sus cobrizos cabellos. Intente acércame pero en cada paso que daba en mi mente se empezaban aparecer imágenes sin sentido. Veía un pueblo, mucho verde, bosque, nativos, una mansión, una escuela, y así sucesivamente mas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez. Hasta que me empezaron a sonar familiares, principalmente una casa blanca y pequeña. Algunas imágenes empezaron a cobrar sentido después de ver una imagen de Charlie, _Mi padre. _Jadee_ ya que de_sde ahí las imágenes empezaron a cobrar sentido. _Era Forks_- pensé y en ese instante las imágenes desaparecieron encontrándome sola en una negrura vacía y oscura.

Esa oscuridad estaba llena de dolor y sufrimiento, tanto fuerte que se me calaba en el alma, mire a mis lados a ver si encontraba algo más que negrura. Hasta que logre ver algo blanco, corrí inmediatamente para ver que era. Cuando llegue vi se trataba de un papelito, así que lo recogí y lo abrí a ver si encontraba algo. Me sorprendí al leerlo, "_ayúdalo, el que dolor carga es mucho para él, regresa"-_

Me desperté inmediatamente, sentía un fuerte ardor y vi que mi mano seguía agarrando el collar. Estaba agitada, las emociones del sueño se sentían tan reales que todavía las tenía en mi mente. Yo sabía que ese sueño era especial, él me necesitaba. No sabía para que pero si estaba segura de donde se encontraba el porqué, _debía ir a Forks._

*-.-.-*-.-.-*

_Jasper POV_

Ya hacia una hora que no podía dormir, el porqué no sé. Tenía un presentimiento feo adentro mío, el mismo que sentí cuando conocí a Bella, pero aun más fuerte. Agarre a mi vieja piedra, esa que me trae viejos recuerdos, y me sorprendí al sentirla ardiente. _Algo malo está pasando_-pensé inmediatamente, últimamente mis días se estaban volviendo muy agitados. Debían ser los nervios, hace días que me sentía como observado, como si me estuvieran investigando. Debo estar volviendo paranoico. Después de pensarlo un rato logre caer a la inconsciencia.

Sentia un ruido de fondo, me estaba volviendo loco. Luego me di cuenta que era mi celular, y no solo eso el tema era el de Bella, me levante rápidamente y agarre el celular.

-Hey Bells, me has despertado.- mi voz salió ronca

-Lo siento Jazz, es algo importante- su voz salió exaltada- lo que te tengo que decir me desagrada como también me agrada.

-Ah si y eso porque, si se puede saber- le dije burlonamente-

-Bueno es que me mudo a Forks, y eso me desagrada.- diciéndolo con un tono triste-

-Pero si lo odias, no veo que aquí encuentres algo que te guste- le dije confundido-

-Pues si hay algo bueno, te voy a volver a ver, mi primer y único mejor amigo- dijo feliz, realmente, me ponía contento que ella me haya extrañado como yo a ella.-

-Aunque Forks sea el peor lugar del mundo, igual vale la pena para volverte a ver Jazz, sabes que eres como mi hermano mayor- sus palabras realmente me hacían sentir bien- además últimamente eh tenido sueños extraños en donde él me dice que alguien me necesita en Forks, ¿te pasa algo parecido?-

-Ahora, que lo mencionas, yo también eh tenido ese presentimiento, igual al como cuando te conocí, pero aun mas fuerte-

Esto si es raro, cuando este llegando para Forks vamos a tener que ponernos a investigar

_**Una semana después**_

_Bella POV_

-Bella hija, no puedo creer que ya te vayas- me dijo Renee, mientras me abrazaba tristemente.- que quieres que haga para que te quedes conmigo- me suplicaba, después de todo nunca me había separado por tanto tiempo de ella.

-No lo creo mama, es que necesito pasar tiempo con Charlie antes de irme a la Universidad.- las palabras brotaron de mi boca, no eran del todo ciertas pero sonaron como si lo fueran. Sabía que no era por Charlie, pero alguien ahí me necesitaba y si tenía que mentir para ayudarle, lo hare.- Además ahora podrás pasar más tiempo con Phil.- le dije con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba fuerte- te voy a extrañar mamá.

-Yo también mi niña; como se que eres terca y mandona, tendré que aceptar tu partida. Lo que sí quiero es que te mantengas comunicada conmigo constantemente- me dijo con una sonrisa triste- y no olvides que te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, y te llamare apenas llegue.- le confirme ya que después de todo yo también iba a necesita estar con ella aunque sea por teléfono.

-Vamos chicas, déjense de despedidas cursi y suban al auto, que se nos va el avión- bromeaba Phil desde la ventana del auto. Nos subimos al auto y fuimos al aeropuerto de Phoenix.

Ya hacia unos minutos que me había llegado a Seattle, solo debía encontrar a mi padre. Miraba por todos lados para encontrarle, pero no lo veía. No había ningún rostro que se me hiciera familiar, _hasta_ que le _vi_. No podía creer lo que veía, en vez de ver a mi padre con característico traje de policía, veía a mi mejor amigo. No podía creerlo sabia que él estaba en Forks pero nunca espere que este fuera el que iba a dar la bienvenida.

-¡Jazz!- grite a todo pulmón, y corriendo hasta el lugar donde Jasper se encontraba. Seguía casi igual a como lo recordaba, con su salvaje y espeso pelo dorado; ni olvidar esos ojos turquesa atrayentes y peligrosos a la vez. Rodeado siempre por esa tranquilidad que ambos logramos conseguir gracias a él. Ya no era ese chico problemático que recordaba, ahora él era _diferente_.- Jazz, ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte después de verle abrazado.

-Bella, sigues igual que siempre- le mientras agarraba sus bolsos y la abrazaba por los hombros- hubo un accidente en la ruta, y necesitaban a tu padre para refuerzos- por la mueca que había hecho y el tono incomodo en que lo dijo sabía que había algo más que le molestaba-

-Algo te incomoda Jasper, paso algo mas ¿no?- le hable con preocupación tenía una leve idea de cuál era el problema, el no contesto pero vi como su rostro palideció y en sus rasgo reflejaba tristeza.- lo sabía, en el accidente hubieron narcotraficantes, verdad.- el solo me asintió bajando la mirada, yo sabía cuánto le afectaba esto, cuando el formaba parte de esos grupos-

-Sabes yo no pudo evitar verles y recordarme a mí mismo, es decir entiendo lo que hacen, se por lo que están pasando- vi como una sonrisa triste se asomaba por su rostro- pero también sé que eso no los va a llevar a ningún lado. No sabes Bella cuantas veces le doy gracias a él, por haberte conocido.-

- Y yo también, sabes que tú también me ayudaste, y recuerda que pasa lo que pase eres mi mejor amigo y siempre te apoyare- y le abrase por la cintura para darle ese confort que sabía que necesitaba. Llegamos hasta su auto. Y nos subimos mientras seguíamos hablando de todo lo que pasamos desde que nos separamos.

Después de una hora de viaje a Fork, Jasper me informo que Charlie prefería que por hoy me quedara en su casa, ya que el no iba a volver hasta mañana, así que nos dirigíamos hasta su casa. Cuando llegamos no pude evitar sorprenderme, nunca me imagine que esa mansión las afueras del pueblo seria el estilo de Jasper. Según mis recuerdos él era el chico problemático que se metía en las guerras de pandillas, con una padre despreocupado y nada interesado por su hijo. Sabía también que sus padres eran separados y tenía una media hermana dos años menor que él. Hice una mueca al recordar a Rosalie, ella no va a estar para nada contenta que me quede a dormir en su casa.

-Y dime Jazz, tu hermana se encuentra en tu casa.-pregunte con precaución, sabía que a ella le caia como patada en el hígado, aunque no sabía porque.-

-Si…-solto un suspiro ahogado como no queriendo la cosa- pero no te preocupes, no permitiré que te ande insultando, eres mi mejor amiga y ella tiene que entenderlo- realmente Jasper es unos de esos amigos que ya no quedan, y me dolería demasiado perderlo.- nadie me conoce como lo haces tu y nadie te conoce como lo hago yo, y es una amistad que nunca se va a romper.- esas palabras me reconfortaron en el alma, y la sinceridad de su mirada me lo confirmo.

-Jazz te prometo por mi piedra que tratare de llevarme mejor con tu hermana.- le sonreí mientras agarraba en un puño mi collar.-

-Veo que todavía la conservas- refiriéndose a mi collar que llevaba una hermosa piedra de color esmeralda, la misma que el tenia en un extraño color morado.- realmente esta piedra me conecta con _él_ cuando me necesita, y veo que a ti también sino no hubieras terminado en el lugar que mas detestas.- me dedicaba esa sonrisa burlona que tanto me sacaba.-

-Sí pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios, y más si en este lugar olvidado hay alguien que me necesita.-en verdad para mí las cosas estaban claras y si realmente mi destino era terminar aquí, trataría de buscarle el lado positivo.-

-Sigues sorprendiéndome Swan, nunca pensaría en perder tu amistad, es demasiado valiosa para cometer esa estupidez.- Jasper siempre me daba el crédito, pero se notaba que él no se veía. Tal vez en un futuro alguien le va a hacer ver lo valioso que es, pero por el momento yo me encargaría de que se encontrara consigo mismo.

-Algún día vas a abrir los ojos Jazz y vas a ver el mundo, y cuando lo hagas te vas a dar cuenta cuanto vales- susurre para mí, pero también lo hice apropósito, sabía que él me estaba escuchando atentamente, pero como de costumbre ignoro mi comentario.-

Yo apreciaba a Jasper, y para ser sincera también lo admiro y estimo. Paso por situaciones más dolorosas que las mías y aun se mantiene con vida. Si él no hubiera aparecido en mi soledad yo nunca habría sabido lo que es un verdadero amigo. Aunque también cure su soledad, no puedo ser lo que él necesita, Jasper necesita amar y necesita encontrar a esa persona que lo ame; y mi situación tampoco es muy diferente. Pero no es momento de pensar en mí. Y con ese pensamiento entramos a la casa

-Bella, no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés con nosotros- la madre de Jasper me saludo apenas entramos.-

-Gracias señ… digo Aida- me corregí automáticamente, recordando que prefería que la llamara por su nombre.-

-Ven con nosotros la cena ya esta lista, pero ven a living, hoy tenemos invitados.- me indico para que entrara al salón.

Lo primero que vi, fue a cuatro personas sentadas mientras charlaban animadamente. A la primera que reconocí fue a Rosalie, que se encontraba siendo abrazada por un muchacho grande, tenía el pelo negro y rizado; y unos hermosos ojos azules. También podía ver a una chica pequeña que parecía un lindo duende, mechones que apuntaban a distintas direcciones de un negro azabache, y sus ojos de un marrones claros. Pero el que más me llamo la atención fue un chico con rostro de un hermoso ángel sin alas, y una atractiva mirada esmeralda. Estaba tan distraída admirándolo que no me percate en el instante en que Rosalie me vio.

-¡Tu!- pego el grito haciendo que toda la casa resonara-¿Qué haces aquí? No te baso con Phoenix que ahora invades Forks- me reclamo

-¡Rosalie!- gritaron Aida y Jasper a la vez

-Esa no es manera de tratar a nuestra invitada- la reto Aida- sabes que si no te agrada te puedes ir a tu habitación, pero no permitiré que trates mal a una vieja amiga de la familia solo por un capricho- Rosalie solo la miro, para luego fulminarme a mí con la mirada y pasar por mi lado.

-Aquí dejan entrar a cualquiera- dijo en susurros para que solamente yo pudiera escucharla.- Me voy a mi habitación- les dijo a todos una vez que subió las escaleras, para desaparecer en el segundo piso.-

-Creo que fue mala idea haber venido.- me dije para mí, pero eso no evito que los demás no me escucharan.-

-No Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, y Rosalie tiene que acostumbrarse a eso.- dijo mientras me abrazaba y me daba un beso en la coronilla, como en los viejos tiempos.-

Por un instante sentí una mirada penetrante que me hacia dar escalofrió, me gire para ver la causa. Me encontré con tres pares de ojos mirándome con curiosidad, desconocimiento. Pero el que más me llamo la atención fue la chica morena que en su mirada podía ver decepción. _Porque será- _pensé para mi misma en cuanto vi que mostraba una sonrisa forzada.-

-Hola, soy Alice- y escuche su vos cantarina, a pesar de lo que leía en sus ojos lograba disfrazar bien su tristeza en su rostro y voz

**El final del primer cap!  
espero que la historia les guste, y voy a tratar de tener el segundo capitulo lo mas rápido que pueda =)  
Porfis dejen algún comentario, uno solito no hace daño a nadie ^.^ jejeje  
**

**Besos  
Shannea**


	2. Conociendo

**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, solo sigo jugando y haciendo esta trama en la neblina de mi mente. Así que nada me pertenece, solo la trama =)**

**Resumen:**_ "Bella decide ir a vivir con su padre a Forks… ella siente que alguien ahí le necesita ayuda y lo mismo con Jasper, su mejor amigo, ellos comparten esa extraña sensación. Juntos van a descubrir quiénes son y el por qué de sus sufrimientos"_

**Conociendo**

_Bella POV_

_Por un instante sentí una mirada penetrante que me hacia dar escalofrió, me gire para ver la causa. Me encontré con tres pares de ojos mirándome con curiosidad, desconocimiento. Pero el que más me llamo la atención fue la chica morena que en su mirada podía ver decepción. Porque será- pensé para mi misma en cuanto vi que mostraba una sonrisa forzada.-_

_-Hola, soy Alice- y escuche su vos cantarina, a pesar de lo que leía en sus ojos lograba disfrazar bien su tristeza en su rostro y voz_

-Hola Alice, soy Bella- le sonreí cariñosamente, hasta que me di cuenta que ella me miraba con asombro, eso sí que me desconcertó. ¿Por qué me mira así?-

-Mucho gusto Bella.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera y agradable, en esos instante sentí que lo de hace un minuto no había pasado, como es que una chica puede mirar con tristeza, para que segundo a otro sonreírte sinceramente y haciendo que todo rastro de tristeza desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido.- déjame que te presente a mis hermanos, el es Emmet- señalo al muchacho de pelo negro que minutos antes se encontraba abrazado a Rosalie- y el es Edward- cuando lo vi. Enseguida sentí acumularse el calor en mis mejillas. ¡Porque me tenía que sonrojar!

Hola- dijeron ambos chicos-

-Hola- atine a responder de vuelta, y porque tenía que estar diciendo hola cada cinco minuto.-

-Bella, creo que deberíamos dejar las maletas en la habitación, así está más cómoda- yo solo le asentí a mi amigo, estaba a punto de agarrar algún bolso cuando otra mano, mas grande, le agarro antes-

-Deja que yo te ayude.- me dijo el chico de pelo rizado que sonreía como un niño. Su sonrisa era tan contagiosa, que hacía que mis labios se curvaran en respuesta.- te acompaño, así de paso voy a ver como esta mi Rose.- escuchar la forma empalagosa en que lo dijo me confirmo que estos dos debían ser pareja.-

-De acuerdo, no me vendría mal una mano- nos encaminamos al segundo piso mientras él me indicaba cual iba a ser mi cuarto. Algo me decía que Emmet conoce esta casa más que Jasper.- entonces… ¿eres el novio de Rosalie?- le pregunte directamente. Emmet me cae muy bien, pero conociendo a Rose querría que no se me acercara, cosa que se me hacia rara, ya que me estaba ayudando con mi equipaje.

-Si hace dos años que estamos juntos.- vi que en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión soñadora, se notaba a leguas cuanto la amaba.- pero descuida, ya sé que no le caes a Rose. Aunque a ella no le gustes no quiere decir que a mí también.- hablo tranquilamente mientras me revolvía el pelo.

-Que bueno, porque también me caes bien, y no me gustaría caerle mal a alguien más- Emmet tenía una forma de ser con la que congenias muy rápidamente. Ya lo sentía como un hermano mayor.-

-Entonces te adopto como mi nueva hermanita- no lo puedo creer me saco el pensamiento de la cabeza.- va si quieres.-

- ¡Claro!- no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de un hermano- ah y dime… ¿cómo se conocieron con Rose?- y vi que su cara se formaba una expresión soñadora.-

-Fue muy complicado en realidad, pero logre que me aceptara. La conocí cuando recién nos habíamos mudado, en el instante que la vi me flecho. Trate de conquistarla y no había caso, ella no quería saber nada de mi.- de la nada comenzó a reír tranquilamente, mientras me miraba- hasta que una noche me subí hasta su balcón, de su cuarto, recitando romántico poema. Como me acuerdo de ese poema, describía todo lo que admiraba de ella y me volvía loco. Basto con dejarle todo mi corazón y ella acepto.- hizo una mueca antes de continuar con su relato. Me sorprendía que alguien como el fuera capaz de hacer una poema. No es por ofender, pero Emmet da la sensación de un niño travieso.- Claro hasta que le dije que el poema describía como la veía y que lo había hecho mi hermano. Se enojo conmigo y me empujo, sin darse cuenta que estaba al borde del balcón. Termine colgado con una mano y ella preocupada tratándome de ayudar.-

- Un muy lindo comienzo para terminar en una situación muy cómica.- le dije riendo, ya me lo imaginaba a Emmet colgado de la baranda del balcón-

- Si y menos mal que después de ese inconveniente ella me allá aceptado como su novio. Así que el susto valió la pena-llegamos hasta la habitación y Emmet dejo las maletas a una orilla de la puerta- Creo que acá me despido, voy a ver como esta mi diosa, realmente estaba enojada hoy, fue un placer conocerte, Bells. Eres muy simpática. No sé como a Rose no le caes.-

-Tal vez porque piense que le estoy robando su hermano.- esa es la repuesta más lógica que se me puede ocurrir.-

-Sí, no se para mí hay algo mas, bueno hermanita luego nos vemos.- y me abrazo fuertemente antes de irse.-

Después de que Emmet se despidiera, baje las escaleras para encontrarme con los chicos. Se encontraban poniendo la mesa. Lo primero que hice fue ubicar a Jasper, no es que quiera tener toda su atención para mí, pero es que por lo general soy muy tímida con gente fuera de mi círculo social. Cuando lo logre ubicar, él estaba riéndose junto con Alice, tal vez de algún chiste o anécdota. Se veían tan lindo juntos, que decidí no ir a interrumpirlo, podría ser que el amor de Jasper se encontrara más cerca de lo que él cree.

-Se llevan muy bien esos dos- una hermosa voz aterciopelada me saco de mis pensamientos. Me di vuelta y era Edward-

-Sí, serian una linda pareja- respondí con una sonrisa conciliadora- Jazz necesita que el amor toque en su puerta- le mire y pude ver que su cara cambiaba a una de… _¿incredulidad?_

-¿Qué no estás _celosa_?- pregunto extrañado, aunque yo lo estaba más. ¿Celosa? ¿de que tenía que estar celosa yo?-

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- le conteste con confusión en mi voz y mi rostro, después de todo su pregunta me desconcertó. Aunque parece que a él mas porque su cara adopto de una de incredulidad a otra de confusión.

-Es que pensé que entre ustedes había algo- ya suponía que el pensara eso, pero me sorprendió verle un leve sonrojo. Tal vez esta avergonzado por haber pensado que Jazz y yo teníamos algo.- lo siento no tenía pensado meterme-

- Descuida ya estoy acostumbrada, muchas veces suelen pensar que soy la novia de Jazz- le sonreí tranquilamente, mientras él me correspondía con una sonrisa torcida que me quito el aliento-

-Es que entre los dos tienen mucha química, parecieran como si compartieran algo.- ¿en realidad así nos veíamos ante los demás? Bueno después de todos los dos tenemos en común _muchos secretos_-

-Sabes eres el primero que me da esa respuesta.-le dije mientras reía suavemente- mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-17, ¿y tú?-

-16, pero prontamente a los 17. Así que vas a ir al colegio de Forks.- sería bueno empezar en el colegio conociendo alguien. Y más si este es un guapo chico, que parece un modelo, sacado de una revista de moda-

-En una semana empiezo y por lo que debo suponer tú también ¿no?- mi peor suplicio empezar en un colegio nuevo donde mi llegada va a ser el foco de atención-

-Si empezare este año, aunque las ganas me faltan.- hice una mueca, se me venía un año muy difícil- no creo que sea muy común en Forks recibir nuevos alumnos-

-Si en eso tienes razón, cuando nos mudamos éramos la novedad del pueblo, y eso duro todo un año escolar- me siguió contando todo lo que tuvieron que padecer con sus hermanos, desde situaciones embarazosas hasta anécdotas muy divertidas. Con Edward la conversación fluía de lo más natural, sentí que podía hablar de todo.

De un instante para otro sentí que mi piedra calentaba, e inconscientemente mi mano se dirigió hasta ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Él querrá decirme algo? Mi vista se dirigió directamente a Jasper y lo encontré en una situación similar a la mía. Ambos nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta que podía significar un nuevo mensaje para nosotros. Una nueva pista, tal vez estaba ante nuestros ojos y no lográbamos verla, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una pista.

-¡Hey, Bella! – Sentí que me llamaban- te encuentras bien.-

-Sí, si lo siento ¿qué paso?- pregunte al ojiverde que me miraba preocupado-

-Es como si te hubieras desconectado, estabas en un estado ausente y veo que Jasper también por eso me preocupe.-

-No descuida me encuentro bien, será mejor que vaya a ver Jazz.- me despedí y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Jasper. El todavía se encontraba como perdido en su mente y con una Alice muy preocupada a su lado.-

-Alice… ¿qué paso con Jasper?- le pregunte, tenía el presentimiento de algo acá ni iba bien. Mi colgante cada vez ardía mas, algo no debe andar bien-

-No lo sé, el me pregunto algo y como de la nada se quedo totalmente quieto.- en su tono de voz se denotaba la preocupación.-

-Deja que yo me encargue, ve con tu hermano haber cuanto falta para la cena.- ella me asintió, pero vi que en sus ojos que quería decirme algo. Pero aun así se fue dejándome sola con Jasper.-

-Jazz, tranquilízate y dime qué te pasa.- le hable tranquilamente pero como no obtuve respuesta seguí intentando.- no te preocupes por hablar solo estamos los dos, así que dime que sucede. No obtuve respuesta, seguí intentando, tiene que reaccionar-

-Bella… lo sentí… sentí…- empezó a balbucear luego de unos minutos .- sentí.. era un dolor muy feo…- no entendía lo que me estaba diciendo, estaba diciendo incoherencia pero aun algo le estaba pasando-

-¿Que dolor sentiste Jazz?- le pregunte, por algo tenía que empezar.-

-Recuerda los sueños que empecé a tener desde que llegue a Forks, antes solamente veía, pero ahora siento el dolor de esos sueños, en mi mente se ven la imagen, y sintiendo el dolor.- en sus ojos vi su desesperación, Jazz sentía ese dolor y no porque fuera empático, sino que desde su ser lo sentía-

-Tranquilízate Jazz, luego veremos cómo resolver esta situación, sino él no nos habría llamado.-le abrace mientras él me sonreía y me besaba el cabello. Lo mejor era que se distrajera, cuando este mas tranquilo, barajaremos ideas para descifrar este enigma.-

-Gracias Bells, eres una gran amiga.-

-Ya lo sé, será mejor que vayamos a ver la cena- aunque lo dije normal, en realidad sentía ganas de ir hasta la comida comer y dormir. Me encontraba físicamente cansada y mi mente se encaminaba por el mismo camino.

- Si vayamos.-

Nos dirigimos hasta la cocina y Aida nos pidió que nos sentáramos con los chicos en la mesa. La cena ya estaba lista, solo faltaban nosotros. Jasper le llevo la cena a su hermana y a Emmet para que comieran en su cuarto. Mientras en la mesa se hablaba trivialidades. La pequeña Alice resulto ser muy simpática, y a mi forma de pensar tiene el carácter que complementa con el de Jasper. Harían de una pareja estupenda. La cena transcurrió hasta que sumo el padre de Rosalie, el seños Hale, no lo conocía bien, pero logre ver que era muy simpático. El era Abogado y narro su historia de cómo conoció a Aida, cuando ella le contrato para que hiciera los papeles de divorcio con su otro marido. Entre invitaciones de cenar, una tras otra, empezaron a conocerse, hasta empezar a salir formalmente. Una historia muy linda, realmente me alegro por Aida porque pudo rehacer su vida, después de su experiencia con el padre Jasper.

-Muy simpático, el padre de Rose.- le susurre a Jasper, cuando nos encontrábamos levantando la mesa. En su rostro logre ver un asomo de sonrisa.-

-Me pone muy feliz que mi madre allá encontrado a un hombre como él, no sabes o cruel que podía llegar a ser mi padre.- dijo con tristeza. Sentimientos como ese quería borrar de su pasado. Hacerle ver de la maravillosa familia que tiene, sacando al hombre que se hace llamar su padre-

-Ya lo sé Jazz, o no recuerdas lo que sucedió, y cómo fue que te conocí.-A veces Jazz solía olvidarse que en la forma en que nos conocimos, no fue la más normal del mundo.-

-Sí pero tienes una manera de actuar tan inocente, que pareciera que todo eso que viviste nunca existió-

-Aun así todo eso está en mi pasado y sé que es feo recordarlo, pero es bueno no dejar que afecte mi presente ni mi futuro.-

- Bueno Bells, será mejor que descanses apuesto que tuviste un viaje muy largo y necesitas acostarte- Jazz tenía toda la razón, necesitaba descansar, en Forks me esperaban muchas cosas, pero primero debía recomponer fuerzas. Me despedí de Jasper y de los chicos, antes de subir a mi cuarto. Busque un pijama entre mis cosas y lo que necesitaba para el aseo. Tome una ducha y luego me dirigí a la cama. Me iba a dejar a caer por la inconsciencia cuando una voz en mi mente me dijo _Búscalo te necesita, su soledad y dolor son agonizantes_

_Dolor_- pensé en mi cabeza mientras estaba caminando al borde de la inconciencia- Prometo que te buscare y tratare de sanar tu dolor…

**Pude terminar el segundo capítulo! Eso me pone muy contenta, creí que no iba a lograr a terminarlo pero acá esta. Espero que les guste, tengo todas mis pilas puestas en esta historia. **

**Y si quieren, ya que no está de más pedir, por fis comenten, me gustaría saber si les interesa mi pequeña historia…**

**Nos estamos viendo en el siguiente cap! =)  
Saludos y besos  
Shannea**


End file.
